


Just Passing Through

by Andromeda (melodic_unrest311)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodic_unrest311/pseuds/Andromeda
Summary: Everyone needs a place to go, and Harvelle's Roadhouse is just that for traveling hunters who need to see some friendly faces. But what happens when our favorite brothers make nice with one of Ellen's bartenders instead of one of the other customers?Brothers/Reader Insert Fic. Comments appreciated.





	

It wasn't long into your nine-hour shift that the Winchester brothers blew through the doors of the Roadhouse. You couldn't help but notice the stares they were receiving from the other hunters but that wasn't a surprise. Everyone knew about them, their family, and the destruction that followed them. Even you, who'd only been working there a few days before the last time they rolled in. 

As if by chance, the only two seats left at the bar were directly in front of your station, meaning you'd be the one responsible for serving them. Not that you minded of course, they didn't seem that bad.  The last time they came, they paid their tab, treated the waitresses with respect (well hunter level respect), and Ellen seemed at least somewhat fond of them. Anyone that was cool by Ellen was fine by you. As long as they didn't start a fight, you'd serve them as long as they were there. 

"Hey guys," you greeted warmly, smiling and setting a paper coaster in front of each brother. "Welcome back. Nice to see you both in one piece." 

Dean scoffed a bit at your welcome while abruptly getting hit in the shoulder by Sam, earning him a small glare from not only you but Ellen seated down the bar from you all. The younger brother quickly apologized, explaining they'd just gotten off from a particularly rough gig, and begged that you forgive his brother's rudeness. Since there was no addition from Dean, you accepted the apology cautiously, leaning on the bar in front of them. You noticed the cuts on their faces and the bruises on their necks and hands  _before_ you caught Dean gazing down your tank top. You relished in the attention instead of calling him out on it, choosing to enjoy getting checked out by someone as attractive as Dean Winchester.

"What can I get you two?" you asked coldly, trying to sound "in charge". Dean saw right though your pea-cocking and chuckled to himself, earning him another glare from his brother.

"Just a couple of beers, please" Sam answered, hoping to prevent some sort of cataclysmic event. You turned around and reached above your head, standing on your tiptoes, to grab two glasses from the rack. You felt your shirt rise, exposing the small of your back and you could feel Dean's eyes on you. It was like a wave of heat that traveled across your body. It didn't take you long to fill the glasses and set them in front of their respective consumer, Dean reaching out to grab you by the wrist in the process. As a reflex you grabbed his own wrist, quickly pressing your thumb into the soft underside, causing him to outright laugh. 

"Relax, sweetheart," he cooed, shaking your hand off of his before bringing his beer to his lips. "I just wanted to apologize for before. Are we cool?"

"Of course," you answer dryly, causing Dean to grin. It was like it was a game for him. Sam on the other hand was desperate to keep his brother from getting them kicked out of the only place they knew they were safe. The night progressed onward in much of the same fashion. Dean made inappropriate passes at you, Sam apologized, Ellen glared icily, and Jo would randomly try to get Dean's attention by trying anything she could to appear "sexy", all while you lost yourselves in all sorts of conversations. About their jobs, life at the Roadhouse, the latest Hunter gossip. The works.

You couldn't lie, the more he flirted, the more attractive Dean became. Sam too. It was obvious that the bond between them was strong, you could pick up on that much. The way they looked at each other was as if they were taking in a view of the entire world all in one glance. It made you few like you were intruding every time you took their glasses and gave them new drinks. It also turned you on, wishing you could be on the opposite end of those piercing stares. 

"[Y/N], I need your opinion on something," Dean asked, his voice rough from the whiskey he had upgraded to. Sam's head was in his hands, shaking, as Dean brought you over to them. "[Y/N], would you sleep with Sammy?" 

The question caught you off guard and Sam could tell. "I'm so sorry, [Y/N]" he said with a nervous chuckle. "Ignore him, please don't answer that." 

Instead of doing as Sam had asked, you did the exact opposite. You brought your fingers to your lips in a pensive position, your eyes rolled to the side as you pretend to think over the obvious. Of course you'd sleep with Sam. Who in their right mind wouldn't? The man was the epitome of tall, dork, and handsome. Someone would have to be crazy to turn that down. 

"I'd totally sleep with Sam," you answered confidently, wiping down the glass in your hand. Dean's grin grew wider as Sam grew redder. You giggled as you reached out, patting Sam on the back of the hand. You winked as he swallowed your hand in his own. "Only if he talks nerdy to me though."

"Done deal," Sam responded playfully, causing the three of you to laugh. You could even see Ellen smiling from down the counter as she counted out the nightly tips. 

Dean feigned jealousy as he brought his hand to his chest in mock surprise. "What about me, [Y/N]?" he asked, his voice quivering forcefully. Both you and Sam laughed in response. You reached out and tussled Dean's hair, as if placating a child. "You too, Dean, but I don't know how you'd fair at the nerdy talk."

It went on like that for another hour and your shift was coming to an end. You had just punched out and received your tips from Ellen when you went up to the boys on the other side of the counter. You knew they had no place to stay except their car and the Roadhouse didn't have any spare rooms available, so you figured you'd let them borrow your guest room. "If y'all don't mind bunking up, you can stay with me tonight," you tell them sweetly, reaching out and placing your hand gently on Dean's shoulder. There was a part of you that hoped you'd get one of them to stay in your bed that night, but you weren't going to push it. 

Looking at each other, the brothers nodded and looked back to you, accepting your gracious offer. And since you had to be back the next day, you all decided you'd just take Dean's car and leave yours at the Roadhouse for the next night. After the decisions were made, you went off to the restroom to freshen up, knowing it was for the best if you were going to be riding in around in their precious Impala. Some fixed makeup, perfume, and a bra rearrangement later, you walked back out into the bar and were met by your temporary roommates. You three said goodnight to Ellen before going out to the parking lot. Dean got in the driver side and you expected to ride in the back before you saw the bags of gear that were taking up the back seat. 

"Sorry, [Y/N]," Sam said kindly, ushering you to sit between him and Dean in the front seat. "Only space is up here with us. Haven't gotten a chance to unload at Bobby's yet." Thinking nothing of it, you shimmied across the bench seat and were soon sandwiched between two handsome Winchesters. Dean immediately turned on his AC/DC tape as he drove according to your instructions all the while you're trying to keep your composure. You could feel your heart racing just by being in such close proximity to them. Their body heat engulfed you the second Sam closed the door, trapping you inside. You were five minutes into the drive before you felt someone's fingers grazing your thigh. 

Looking up, you saw Sam's eyes locked on you, his fingers dragging lazily against your supple skin. He was leaning against the door as he locked gazes with you, as if waiting for you to stop him. After a few moments of thought, you decided to go with it. There were worse things in the world than getting hit on by Sam Winchester. 

"Where to now, [Y/N]?" Dean asked, his voice a bit lower than before. His sentence was punctuated by his hand reaching out and grabbing the knee closest to his own. With both brother's hands on you, you could feel the differences in their touches immediately. Sam's was softer, more intimate, delicate, while Dean's were more forcefully, needy, and rough. You gave the next direction with a shakier voice than you intended, causing them both to chuckle. 

"Getting distracted, huh?" Sam questioned, his hand grazing farther toward the inner parts of your things. "I think we're distracting her, Dean." 

"You gotta get us home, kitten, so we can take you to bed," Dean answered sternly. His fingertips gripped into your thigh just hard enough to be uncomfortable but still enjoyable. "Isn't that what you want?"

You look up and meet eyes with the older brother. "We?" you asked softly, barely getting it out from behind your lips. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. 

"We, babygirl. As in 'both of us'," Sam added, his fingers now brushing right between your legs and right above the soft satin of your panties. You let out a soft breath, causing Sam to repeat his motion. "Unless you have any objections..." 

Dean's fingers were tracing the back of your neck, sending chills down your spine. That combined with his younger brother's ministrations made you into a puddle on the seat before long. "I think she's okay with it, Sammy," he cooed, a fingertip just barely ghosting over the shell of your ear. It took a bit to register that you were almost home. 

"Turn left and it's the third house on the left," you instructed, your voice shaky and desperate. You were practically panting by the time Dean pulled the Impala into your driveway. Turning off the car, he turned and grinned salaciously at you and his brother.

"Ready to take her inside and fuck her brains out?" The elder asked, "Because I've  _been_ ready." Before you knew what was happening, Sam whisked you out from the car and took you by the hand.

 

_**"Let's get her inside, Dean..."** _


End file.
